


100 Themes Challenge #1 - Blink

by Yunimori



Series: 100 Themes Challenge [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, Gen, Implied Medical Experimentation, Mental Fog, Short One Shot, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 06:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunimori/pseuds/Yunimori
Summary: First of the 100 Themes Writing Challenge.Please read tags for possible issues. 100 Themes Challenge drabbles may not have a proper summary.Backstory drabble.Shockwave is too foggy to figure out whether he's dreaming or awake. All he knows is that something is off. At least while he can still see.





	100 Themes Challenge #1 - Blink

**Author's Note:**

> I'm copying all of my Shockwave and Optimus/Shockwave ficlets and drabbles from my tumblr accounts over to my ao3 account. Most of these are going to be incredibly short (hence the drabble tag), and either in short-form format or 100 Themes Challenge format.
> 
> This is just for my own peace of mind, making sure they are safe from tumblr's random purges.
> 
> However, feel free to read them and let me know if you enjoyed them!

A plain grey ceiling. 

_There are cobwebs up there_. The thought was loose, disjointed, rattling around in his head without really latching on to anything. There _were_ cobwebs on the ceiling, scattered in among the fluorescent lights and the mottled grey concrete. They moved slightly every once in a while, like they were breathing. 

He didn’t think cobwebs could breathe, but he didn’t know what else could be causing the movement. Or rather, couldn’t _think_ of what else could be causing it. Couldn’t think much at all, really. 

Maybe that should have bothered him. Probably should have. It didn’t, though. Shockwave didn’t know why, either. Why should it bother him? Why didn’t it? He couldn’t hold on to anything long enough to figure that out, or why he should or shouldn’t care about _that,_ too. 

He couldn’t move, either. He was stuck staring at the ceiling, something holding his head still. Stuck with his arms and legs bent oddly, his wings splayed out with the entirety of his body weight pressing down on them, making his legs go numb and his wing arms tingle painfully. Maybe. He wasn’t sure what that feeling was. Couldn’t move to find out, oddly, not that that seemed to matter. 

A shadow flickered out of the corner of his vision.

He blinked. The ceiling was still grey. The cobwebs were still there. 

He still couldn’t think. 

The shadow moved. There was a face, protective goggles covering eyes and a scowl in place that was strangely familiar, despite the distortion Shockwave was trying to focus through. _Father?_

He blinked again. 

The ceiling wasn’t there anymore. Jhiaxus’ face was, goggles now on top of his head as he stared at Shockwave. He was speaking, but Shockwave couldn’t hear him. Couldn’t understand. The air was water, and Shockwave was so far away…

He blinked again. There was his father’s hand. Holding something. A rod? No…it shone. A laser cutter? Maybe.

He blinked again. The shining thing was closer, but the world was turning grey, not just the ceiling.

He blinked again. Everything was grey. The water Jhiaxus was trying to speak to him through was thicker. Sound was muffled. Shockwave didn’t care.Couldn’t care.

He blinked again. The shining thing was close enough to burn his eyes, but everything was grey. Something touched him, made the tingling from his wings move to his head. Made pain, he thought. Something hurting beside his ear. A definite pain in his neck, made him breathe hard. Made his lungs seize so he _couldn’t_ breathe. Made something twist in him, something that hurt, that tried to panic and couldn’t. He was dreaming, wasn’t he? Dreaming?

He blinked again. 

And again. 

Again. 

The grey turned black. He didn’t blink anymore.


End file.
